Review:Bulk 3.0
You may be looking for the Bulk page Review 1 Review from Brickset by user: Kalhiki Well, I've had Bulk for a while, so I guess I should do a review of him before the weekend is over. Box/Instructions The box is, like the others, in lime green which really stands out in the shelves. Bulk stands heroically in front as Raw Jaws climb around in the back on the techno-organic trees. The back features the actual size with the core, and an even shorter short comic (now only having the Hero being upgraded, flying out of the factory, and to Quatros). And there's also the combiner with Furno which looks pretty spiffy. The instructions are instructions, not much to go over. Parts Parts are actually really nice. Since he is our first silver 2.0 built Hero, we get a nice set of re-colors. We got silver size four and five cladding, feet, and Hero Chest (hands already appeared in Fire Lord, but this is a cheaper alternative to get them). And, we also now have an orange core and head which are very bright and almost bordering on garish. Other interesting parts include the silver quaza spike, forearm weapon base cladding cover (or whatever), nametag armor, and Wolf Helm. The nametag looks pretty nice, but once again, that trans-green kinda clashes. The wolf helm is great. Sadly, it is slightly asymmetric due to the little camera/communicator on the side. But overall, very nice and very wolf-ish. I'd love to see these 3.0 helmets be used in animal MoCs sometime. The build The build I rated a four because all the Heroes have the same build... Since last year. I'd love to see something new. But since it is still a little fresh, it only got a four. If, say, next year we get the same build again, it's probably going to get a three. To go into more detail, the build is rather simple. Just click a few ball joints together, slide some rods into holes, and there you have him. It's simple, yes, but I feel it has some potential. The completed model The completed model, despite being mostly a clone of the other Hero sets, looks good. He gets some points for being the first silver Hero to use the new system, and it's Bulk, so that's awesome. However, despite being Bulk, he doesn't give off much of a Bulk vibe. I guess it's because 1.0 Bulk was such an iconic character (to me at least) that it's weird to see him so drastically changed. Plus, he has lost a lot of muscle. Not only does he use the slim torso, but he also has no upper arm armor. This fact doesn't seem to harm the set much, but I would like it if they could have completely covered him with armor. Another thing is the blades. Once again a drastic change since 1.0 Bulk had this awesome, massive gun. The blades really don't work for me, and in my opinion are worst than the previously mentioned lack of armor. While on the blades, I must mention that they don't really stay in tightly. But that's easily fixable by shoving a small scrap of a tissue in the hole. But despite these problems, Bulk is still cool. He's fun to pose, and despite have out-of-the-ordinary blades, it's fun to get him in some nice fighting poses. Plus, another up side is that he uses black under armor, so when viewing him from behind, he doesn't look near as bad as some of the others. Summary Overall, I do highly recommend him. Those problems can be looked past, and I actually have gotten somewhat used to them to be honest. But, out of the three Heroes I have, I still recommend Stringer the most. Maybe not put Bulk on the top of your list, but definitly don't pass him up. He's still a great figure. 5/5 Highly Recommended. Category:Sets Category:Reviews Category:2011